Bahamut Cat (Special Cat)
Bahamut Cat is a Special Cat that is unlocked by completing Empire of Cats, Chapter 3. Bahamut Cat is one of the strongest Cats in the game and is a must-have in Stories of Legend. His extraordinarily high attack power and long range are sure to destroy anything less than a powerful boss enemy. In his third form, Bahamut Cat becomes a close-range attacker with fast movement speed and quick attacks, but his health remains the same. After update version 6.0, Awakened Bahamut Cat will attack 3 times, combining greater damage. Cat Evolves into Crazed Bahamut Cat at Level 10. Evolves into Awakened Bahamut Cat after beating Into the Future Ch. 3 and is level 20 or above. Pros: *Normal and evolved form have long range. *True form has very fast movement speed and attack rate, with instant attack after a knockback. **True Form hits 3 times during its attack (at level cap, the first hit inflicts 85000 damage, the 2nd inflicts 3400 damage, and the 3rd hit inflict 5100 damage), in total dealing 93, 500 damage. *Very high attack power (Area Attack) *True form has currently the second highest DPS of all cats(30161 with all 3 hits,27419 with initial hit),only outpaced in dps by Warlock and Pierre. *Good amount of knockbacks (Good for True Form because it gives him more chances to attack again, bad for other forms because it will interrupt their attack animations.) *True form grants faster recharge. Cons: *Basic and evolved form often miss their target *Basic and evolved forms have very slow attack rates. *True form has poorly short range. *Very weak stamina for its cost. Strategies/Usage * Bahamut Cat has one of the highest damage per hits in the game, and is recommended for most levels. Unlocking him makes Stories of Legend much easier (and in the long run), as he can take out most of the bosses in just a few hits. * However, he suffers from a too mediocre health and very slow movement speed, making him very inefficient against long range bosses like Sunfish Jones, Master A., Camelle, THE SLOTH and Dark Emperor Nyandam's variants, as he won't be able to reach them without being knocked back or killed. * This being said, Bahamut shows his value only when he is protected enough to have the time to let him land his attack. Make sure to keep him as safe as possible. *Crazed Bahamut Cat needs to rest for a long time between two attacks. If he gets protected PROPERLY, which means that the player neither spams too many meatshields nor too few, it is possible for player to stack up several Crazed Bahamut Cats. This strategy is very useful for players against some stages like Dark Souls (Crazed Cat Stage). * Use his True Form like Wargod Yukimura; purely rushing the enemy base or dealing super heavy damage to the boss. Be warned, as Awakened Bahamut Cat will die often due to his terribly short range, especially when it comes to Camelle. *The true form is also very useful for taking out short-ranged enemies like Bore and long-ranged enemies with slow attack rate, notably Sunfish Jones. *Can be put to great use in timed score stages, due to his jaw-dropping DPS and incredible movement speed. *His True Form can create a great synergy with Sanada Yukimura, Bahamut attacks while Yukimura recharges, then Yukimura attacks while Bahamut recharges, and the result is a over-powered DPS combo against enemies especially against Black Enemies. *Similar to the Figure Skating Cats, this cat needs to be protected with a wall of meatshields to be of any value. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $3000 * Chapter 2: $4500 * Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal Form: A dragon/demon creature with large arms, claws and a horn on its head. It has a Cat symbol on its chest. Appears to have bird talons. His attack animation is him creating a large energy sphere, then throwing it down, creating an explosion. * Evolved Form: It is now a dark gray colour and looks rather more powerful and realistic. It now has black patterns on its arms that appear to be somewhat like an ancient writing of somekind. It now has spikes and little eye-like pictures on its knee. The cat symbol on its chest now resembles a crazed cat, showing how Bahamut has become crazed itself. Attack animation also changes. Dark ball is larger and creates a larger sized explosion (though his range does not actually increase). * True Form: It shrunk in size, allowing faster speed, his posture is good and he holds two smaller purple energy blasts in his hands while speeding toward his enemy. Attacks by slicing with his claws, somewhat similarly to Sanada Yukimura's attack animation, then immediately follows a animation similar to Megidora. Trivia * The Evolved and Unevolved forms of this cat have an attack animation very similar to the Evangelist Cat. It may reference the Death Ball attack of Frieza. * How it evolves could be a reference to Frieza as his True form is smaller than his previous forms and that his Evolved Form is more intimidating than his First Form. * Bahamut and its dragon like appearance is a reference to the Final Fantasy Series Bahamut as well as the King of the Metallic Dragons in Dungeons and Dragons. Bahamut is closely associated with the powerful magic called Flare, which is usually one of the most potent offensive magic available in the game. The attack may be a sort of a "Dark Flare". Gallery Bahamut Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) Crazed Bahamut Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) AwakenedBunhat.png|True form description (EN) bahamutcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) crazedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) awakenedbahamutcatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) Normal Bahamut Cat Attack Animation.gif|Bahamut's attack animation Imageedit 1 6883458066.gif|Crazed Bahamut's attack animation AwakendBahamutGIF.gif|Awakened Bahamut's attack animation Bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Normal form description Beyond bahamut cat.jpg|(Old) Evolved form description Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/026.html *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuBX-a5u8M ---- Units Release Order: << Valkyrie Cat | Kerihime >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Area Attack Cats